


Атлант расправил плечи

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Cold Darkness DLC, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: попытка объяснить суперсилы босса-Константина в финале ROTTR с помощью документов (1,2,3) из DLC "The Cold Darkness"
Relationships: Konstantin/Trinity Agent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Атлант расправил плечи

**Author's Note:**

> попытка объяснить суперсилы босса-Константина в финале ROTTR с помощью документов ([1](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554800.jpg), [2](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554798.jpg), [3](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554799.jpg)) из DLC "The Cold Darkness"

Становится ясно, что все получилось, только тогда, когда ломается игла. На вид и на ощупь кожа Константина такая же, как и прежде — шершавая жесткость поверх переплетений тугих мышц на плечах и совсем нежный сгиб локтя, просвечивающий фиолетовыми венами.

Теперь к этим венам просто так не подобраться, не взять на анализы шприц темной крови, чтобы взглянуть в микроскоп, как антитела слились с кровяными. Он может лишь воображать это.

Сперва сложно поверить, что им удалось воплотить то, что не вышло у сотни советских ученых, работавших едва ли не за еду под надзором одного безумца. Они с Константином, конечно, тоже безумцы — невозможно было просчитать крошечный шанс на удачу. Но Константин из тех людей, которые не останавливаются ни перед чем и верят только в то, что все получится. Удача таким благоволит.

Тринити — тоже.

Он откладывает сломанный шприц и бросает короткий взгляд в светло-голубые глаза Константина. В ледяной синеве по-прежнему холодно, и он этому рад. Он невольно похлопывает Константина по ладони, любуясь вышедшим из-под его пера произведением искусства.

Константин без малейших усилий срывает пережимающий плечо резиновый жгут и встает с кресла.

Они почти одинаковы по росту — может, он ниже всего на пару сантиметров, — но теперь разница колоссальна. От нее волоски на коже встают дыбом, хоть внешне Константин не изменился ни на йоту. Это что-то иное. Дыхание мертвеца, холодная тьма, окутывающая все вокруг.

— Не слышу благодарности.

Константин всегда был немногословен — вместо ответа он сухо прижимается губами к его щеке, почти в уголок рта. Незачем вспоминать, как они когда-то делили постель — это случалось редко и они никогда об этом не говорили, — но сейчас кажется уместным.

Даже несмотря на пропасть, разверзшуюся между ними сегодня и не закроющуюся уже никогда.

***

Он отнимает губы от последнего поцелуя, не позволяя себе ничего большего — а потом легким движением, не стоящим ему ровным счетом никаких усилий, сворачивает шею.

Позвонки неприятно хрустят.

Он уничтожает остатки сыворотки, небрежно заметает следы. Он не может позволить, чтобы кто-то получил такой же результат, кроме него. Он машинально трет ладони друг о друга, словно бы от какой-то неуловимой прохлады — кожа на них абсолютно гладкая, нет ни намека на шрамы. Ничего.

У Анны же будет Источник.

Он расправляет плечи.


End file.
